Verde Esmeralda
by clamberryblxssom
Summary: Las tradiciones solo eran eso... Tradiciones. Rose Weasley es un alma distinta a la tradición de su familia. Ella, dista de la imagen que se tendría de un Weasley. No te dejes engañar por su cabello color zanahoria. Ella cambió el rojo escarlata por verde esmeralda. De verde y plata, ella cambió la tradición.


**_Summary_**: Las tradiciones solo eran eso... Tradiciones. Rose Weasley es un alma distinta a la tradición de su familia. Ella, dista de la imagen que se tendría de un Weasley. No te dejes engañar por su cabello color zanahoria. Ella cambió el rojo escarlata por verde esmeralda. De verde y plata, ella cambió la tradición.

**_Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo no tengo una imaginación tan genialosa como la suya.

¡Hola, potterheads! Después de casi más de un año, vuelvo al fandom con esta historia de Rose Weasley. He buscado historias en la que sea Ravenclaw, Slytherin o incluso Hufflepuff. Pero todas son algo repetitivas, así que quería tentar la suerte haciendo la mía propia.

Prometo intentar ser más activa con la historia. Pero pretendo hacerla de capítulos largos, así que no puedo asegurar un capítulo diarios o seis en una semana. Calidad es mejor que cantidad (?).

* * *

**.**

_**Prólogo**_

**.**

* * *

Observó su figura en el espejo, escudriñando lo mucho que había cambiado. No solía mirarse en un espejo. Si algo había heredado de su madre, era su despreocupación en cuanto a la apariencia se refería. Pero según ella, ahora que entraba a Hogwarts, debía darle más importancia.

Sus rasgos siempre fueron más de los Granger. Finos y puntiagudos. Su contextura era delicada, a excepción de su altura. Su nariz se había hecho más puntiaguda en el verano. Las pecas, antes abundantes y gruesas, comenzaban a estamparse en su piel como diminutos e invisibles copos de nieve a lo largo de sus pómulos y nariz.

Su cabello se había oscurecido, pero sólo un poco. Su tono zanahoria era algo más oscuro, aunque no tanto como el de su prima Lily, o el de su prima Roxanne. Simplemente era más oscuro y ondulado, más no enmarañado. Sus pómulos sobresalían suavemente de su piel, y sus labios rosados seguían igual de desiguales.

Sus ojos del color del lapislázuli eran brillantes y saltones, y aunque antes en su cara regordeta por su niñez pasaban desapercibidos, ahora eran lo que más resaltaba de su rostro. La forma de su cara pasó de ser alargada a tener una forma de corazón más definida. Había cambiado, y mucho.

—¡Rose, es hora de irnos!

Suspiró, acomodando su chaqueta poco reveladora y tomando el bolso en diagonal que usaba para guardar las cosas básicas, como su merienda principalmente.

—¡Ya voy mamá!

Arregló el bolso, luciendo medianamente decente. Detestaba su ropa, pero su madre siempre la escogía así que no había nada de lo que pudiese quejarse. No le gustaba rechistar sus gustos. Amarró su espeso cabello en una coleta, y se apresuró en bajar las escaleras, topándose con su hermano Hugo que lucía algo desanimado.

Hugo, definitivamente, era la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. Y no porque fuera el único que se burlara de los orangutanes que tenía por primos cuando jugaban Quidditch con ella. No, eso iba más lejos. Hugo tenía la misma personalidad que ella.

Ambicioso, manipulador, orgulloso, obstinado y sarcástico. Sin dejar de lado que ambos tenían un humor negro característico, demasiado cruel como para ser mantenido en una paga conversación. Según su madre, lo heredaron de su tía abuela, Apollina. Pero no le importaba en absoluto su tía muggle.

Sí; Rose Weasley, hija de dos héroes de la guerra sufría de una repelencia hacia los muggles a excepción de sus abuelos a quienes amaba. Y es que había sufrido mucha discriminación en la escuela muggle que su madre le había obligado a asistir como para amarlos.

—¿Qué te sucede, enano? —preguntó apenas vio la mata de cabello rojizo de su hermano. Lucía cabizbajo.

Si algo era digno de Hugo, eran sus muecas. Jamás se cansaría de ellas.

—No te veré en meses —suspiró, lamiéndose el dedo lleno de jalea—. No será lo mismo.

Rose rió, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

—Bah, no te preocupes. Te escribiré a ti primero cada vez que sucede algo importante, ¿Vale? —sonrió.

Aquello pareció calmar al pequeño Hugo, que sonrió afable y terminó de bajar las escaleras junto a su hermana mayor. Después se soltaron a reír a carcajadas cuando vieron a su padre hincarse para subir el baúl de Rose en la capota del auto.

Después de que su madre le diera un discurso a su padre sobre como manejar sin insultar a cada carro que lo pasara —algo absolutamente divertido para ambos querubines del matrimonio—, y de un tortuoso viaje en las garras del peor conductor que había conocido, llegar a la estación King Cross.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido entre bromas con su hermano. Se reunieron con sus ríos y comenzó a hablarle a su tía Ginny sobre lo mucho que su madre le había obligado a leer en sus vacaciones. Le gustaba leer, pero no al nivel de su madre. Resultaba irritante.

—¿Ves a ese de ahí Rose? Es el pequeño Scorpius —refunfuñó Ronald como un perro bravo—. Asegúrate de destrozarlo en todos los exámenes. Es el enemigo.

—¡Ronald! —riñó Hermione.

Este alzó as manos, demostrado una falsa inocencia. Tanto Lily y Albus como Rose y Hugo rieron silenciosamente ante la gruñona de Hermione y el bromista de Ron. Aún así, el pelirrojo atrajo a su hija a uno de sus costados y se hincó levemente.

—Concéntrate, Rosie. Destrúyelo. Por suerte heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre.

—¡Ronald!

La discusión terminó, y después de una charla sobre Victoire y Teddy, se despidieron. El viaje a Hogwarts daba su inicio.

* * *

—... Y encima nos dice _"fenómenos"._ Definitivamente, no la soporto. No se que diría si se le asegurará que somos magos.

Albus se rió ante la expresividad de su prima, que movía sus brazos a todas las direcciones mientras hablaba. A muchos les molestaba, pero a él le divertía la forma en la que sus labios rosados se arrugaban en un punto diminuto y las cejas rojizas se estrechaban cada vez que se molestaba o se concentraba.

Rose era curiosa, muy curiosa. Y un tanto peculiar para una ser una Weasley. O al menos eso pensaba Scorpius Malfoy cuando se detuvo frente al carrito de chuchea y dio cara a la enemiga, o lo que había dicho su primo Theodore en broma cuando notó su cabello rojo zanahoria y espeso escapandose de la coleta.

—Unas grageas, por favor —pidió el Potter con un tono neutro.

Observó al rubio albino de cabello bien peinado y barbilla formada y puntiaguda. Ambos lo hicieron. Pero tan peculiar era la Weasley de ojos azules, que empujó a su prima cuando recién había tomado las grageas.

—Definitivamente, no soporto los sándwiches de jalea de mamá —gruñó la niñita de nariz respingada, haciendo que arqueara una ceja ante lo alto y sisea te de su voz. Él estaba primero que ellos. Al parecer el favoritismo estaba claro—. Quiero una varita de regaliz y cinco ranas de chocolate.

—¿Cinco?

—Sí, Albus. Estoy en pleno crecimiento —sonrió con fingida ternura—. Además, estoy compitiendo con Hugo. Quien reúna más cromos para Navidad se los lleva todos.

La anciana del carrito le dio su pedido. El joven Malfoy, irritado por la interrupción, dio un paso hacia delante, dejando atrás a dos de sus amigos; Anya Zabini y Theodore Nott, el último era su primo. Estos bufaron al ver el mal humor de su amigo.

—Disculpen —musitó, intentando ser lo menos zafio posible—, pero estaba primero, y por lo que veo van a pedir mucho.

La niña que tenía el cabello como una mata rojiza rió, restándole importancia.

—Eh, no importa. Tú pide —sonrió de lado, sin mostrarse indispuesta por el tono, aunque forzoso, pero falso del chico—. ¿Tú eres...?

Sin titubear, el rubio albino le señaló unas mentas a la señora del carrito que había quedado libre por la falta de atención de sus antiguos compradores.

—Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy —se presentó sin darle importancia al asunto.

Rose rió, sabiendo de anticipado quién era. Pero el chico le agradaba, o quizás era que le daba gracia su ceño arrugado y su nariz tan respingada.

—Un gusto, Scorpius Malfoy que se presenta como James Bond —sonrió con sorna la chica, estirando su mano derecha—. Yo soy Rose.

—... Weasley —aclaró el muchacho bajito de cabello castaño que estaba junto a Scorpius Malfoy.

—Dejémoslo en Rose —dijo esta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al ver que el muchacho no le daba el merecido apretón de manos, sacudió su mano para instarlo a hacerlo. Algo que no funcionó.

Albus era tan parecido a su padre, pensó cuando esté la miró como si tuviese dos cabezas.

—Rosie, no te presentes con él. Es un Malfoy... ¡Malfoy! Es el enemigo.

—Deberías dejar de escuchar a mi padre —bufó.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, pero la muchacha de piel tostadas, ojos verdes y cabello negro espeso se interpuso antes de que este saltara con un insulto peor.

—Nos han llamado mortífagos arrepentidos, traidores, serpientes asquerosas, ¿Y tú sales con eso? No hace falta saber que eres un "_Bobotter_" más del montón —siseó esta como digna serpiente que aspiraba ser.

Rose suspiró cuando su primo dio un paso hacia delante para soltar una retahíla de insultos. El viaje sería muy largo, y ella continuaba con su mano estirada.


End file.
